


Jesteśmy tacy krusi

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dobry Loki, Feels, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magia, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Tony Feels, leczenie, leczenie obrażeń, możliwość nieodwzajemnionego uczucia, obrażenia, poważne obrażenia, zraniony Tony Stark
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Misja się pieprzy i Tony nie wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. Chce, żeby innizostawili go w spokoju. Dlaczego tak cholernie trudno to zrozumieć?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 11





	Jesteśmy tacy krusi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are So Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267129) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



Lista obrażeń, które odniósł Tony była... długa. Nawet okropnie długa i zawierała wzmianki o tkankach, które będą musiały odrosnąć, a do tego linijkę o krwotoku wewnętrznego. No i nie zapominajmy o zwichnięciach i kilku złamanych kościach.

Ale naprawdę, miał się dobrze. Zbroję trzeba było spisać na straty, lecz przeżył i, wiecie, miał zamiar wciąż walczyć. Lekarze nie dawali mu wiele nadziei na czucie czegokolwiek w ręce, nie z tyloma uszkodzonymi nerwami. Nawet nie wierzyli, że będzie mógł jej jeszcze kiedyś _używać_ , ale, pieprzyć to; _poradzi sobie_. Zbuduje sobie rękawicę, jeśli będzie musiał.

Znajdzie sposób.

Ich prognozy i tak sprawiły, że czuł się... zmęczony. I podirytowany.

Zaszył się w penthousie i odmawiał widzenia się z kimkolwiek. Cholera, nie był nawet w stanie utrzymać _drinka_. Trzymał go za długo, jego ręka zaczęła drżeć i go upuścił.

Szrapnel był okropny, ale go nie osłabił, nie w ten sposób. Nie spodziewali się, że będzie jeszcze kiedyś _tworzył_ (i nie mógł, nie tylko z jedną ręką, nie z ciałem, które zdradzało go na każdym pieprzonym kroku; nie w ten sposób).

Tony przycisnął palce dobrej ręki do oczu, starając się nie pozwolić depresji i bólowi zawładnąć nim. Próbując nie _płakać_ (nie znowu; nie dzisiaj).

Nie chciał nikogo widzieć, nie chciał, by ktokolwiek do niego mówił, by go _żałował_. Jednak wyglądało na to, że tego nie dostanie.

Tony nie musiał go widzieć, by wiedzieć, kiedy Loki się zjawił. Można było wyczuć subtelną różnicę w powietrzu, która szybko znikała, ale wciąż jeżyła włosy Tony’ego.

\- Słuchaj, nie chcę z nikim gadać, dobra? - warknął.

Nie z idealnymi półbogami, którzy opuszczali pole bitwy niemal podskakując i cierpiąc co najwyżej z powodu jakichś zadraśnięć. Gdy nigdy nie było żadnych trwałych obrażeń, a Loki uważał, że śmiertelnicy to zaledwie bezużyteczne kupy mięsa tylko czekające na śmierć. Nie, gdy był na Ziemi i im pomagał, bo Odin go do tego _zmusił_.

Tony nie był w stanie spojrzeć na niego by zobaczyć wyraźnie wypisane na jego twarzy ‘ _a nie mówiłem_ ’, rozczarowanie i _odrazę_.

Loki nic nie powiedział, ale Tony wiedział, że nie zniknął.

Usłyszał odgłos butów zbliżających się do miejsca, w którym zwinął się na kanapie: żałosny i mały; samotny i zdruzgotany.

Loki ukucnął przed nim; Tony słyszał jak jego skórzane ubranie skrzypi i ociera się o niego. Jeszcze bardziej zesztywniał, ale dopiero gdy poczuł jak Loki delikatnie chwyta jego zranioną dłoń, nagle otworzył oczy i gwałtownie podniósł głowę.

Spojrzał na twarz maga, lecz jego uwaga skupiała się na ich rękach. Tony poczuł tam ciepło, więc zerknął na nie i zobaczył jak iluminuje je magia.

\- Zaboli - powiedział Loki sekundę przed tym, jak Tony’ego przyszyła pierdolona fala agonii. Spróbował się odsunąć, ale mag siłą go unieruchomił. Człowiek klął i syczał i wciąż próbował się uwolnić; trwało to tylko kilka minut, gdy Loki w końcu puścił go i pozwolił mu przyciągnąć do siebie rękę, zaledwie chwilę zajęło Tony’emu zauważenie różnicy.

Zerknął na swoją rękę i poruszył nią, czując siłę i zręczność w każdym palcu i nerwie. Wbił wzrok w stojącego przed nim maga, jego serce biło głośno, a ilość ulgi i wdzięczności, jakie odczuwał była niemal powalająca.

\- Loki, ty...

Loki zaczął wstawać i odsuwać się, ale Tony rzucił się, by schwycić poły jego ubrania.

\- Nie, hej, czekaj. Właśnie. Moja ręka. - spuścił oczy by spojrzeć na nią, wciąż oszołomiony tą nagłą zmianą. Zmusił się, by znów złapać wzrokiem spojrzenie Lokiego. - Co mogę...? Czy mogę cokolwiek zrobić? Znaczy. _Dzięki_. Po prostu. Mogę...

Przerwał, gdy Loki przybliżył się trochę.

\- Nikomu ani słowa.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? Przecież załapią, że coś zrobiłeś. Nie mógłbym wyzdrowieć sam z siebie.

\- Nie. - Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. - Nikomu ani słowa o _tym_.

Tony się tego nie spodziewał, choć prawdopodobnie powinien.

Loki pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i pocałował go delikatnie. Dotyk był lekki i choć usta Tony’ego rozchyliły się ze zdumienia, Loki tylko odsunął się i pocałował go znowu, tym razem w kącik ust. Tony poczuł lekkie westchnienie rozkoszy na swoich wargach i mag odsunął się całkowicie.

Podniósł rękę, by móc kciukiem pogłaskać twarz Tony’ego. Wyglądał na zadziwiająco... zadowolonego.

\- Cieszę się, że będziesz zdrów, Anthony.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zanim nie zniknął w ten sam sposób, w jaki się zjawił, nagłym błyskiem magii, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie _powietrze_.

Tony mógł tylko wpatrywać się w dal i czuć się całkowicie oszołomionym tym, co się właśnie stało.

Przejechał językiem po wargach i zerknął na swoją dłoń.

\- FR-FRIDAY? Gdzie teraz jest Loki?

\- U siebie - odpowiedziała natychmiast. - Przerwał moją obserwację. Czy powinnam spróbować...

\- Nie, pozwól mu - powiedział jej Tony, wciąż patrząc, jak rusza ręką. - I, FRIDAY, wymaż zapis pamięciowy z dzisiaj. Nic nie widziałaś.

\- Tak, Szefie.

Tony nie wiedział jeszcze co zrobi, ale mógł zacząć od wypełnienia jedynego żądania Lokiego: zachowania milczenia.

**Author's Note:**

> Inny fic o zranionym Tony’m (tym razem Asgardczyku) tłumaczy się. U STARS kolejność była odwrotna i po napisaniu tamtego tekstu stwierdziła, że ma ochotę na napisanie czegoś ze zranionym MCU!Tonym.


End file.
